In Love with Hell
by Twilightaddict4949
Summary: Bella has been living, but has never truly lived till she met Edward.. a brooding tattoo artist with unhealthy addictions..." Story written in collaboration with MHLY87 and Twilightaddict4949. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

Life's a bitch sometimes, haven't you ever thought of that. I mean I am good person, I help those in need, and I barely ever drink or smoke. I mean when a rough day comes along, such as this, it is the perfect time for a cig and some Jack Daniels. Now why am I fucking stranded out here in the rain with my car completely dead. I swear that someone up there fucking hates me. I looked around where I was and all I saw was a grocery store, a tattoo shop, a liquor store, and some houses. Hmm... Well I guess I would make way to the grocery store first which was conveniently across the street. I crossed the street as carefully as I could, even though their were huge puddles that reached my ankles and I was accident prone so I didn't want to risk "swimming away", you might think it's a joke but it could happen to me. When I finally got to the store, it read out to lunch, you have got to be shitting me, who goes out to lunch at fucking five o'clock. This is just not my day, well I decided to go to that tattoo shop since it seemed open and was closer than the liquor store. Once I reached the shop, I opened the door and stepped inside. I only saw a man in there who seemed intimidating. He was tall and lean, but you could see he had some muscles, had bronze hair, and was filled with tattoos running down his arm and back. I never really thought tattoos were sexy until I see him now all I want to do is trace them with my tongue. Some I could not even see yet, since I couldn't really see his front side but I was excited to look at his face wondering if it would be sexy like the rest of him. He then noticed my presence and turned around to greet me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" My god when he turned around you could see this man was walking sex on legs. He was wearing leather pants, which before I could not really see which emphasized his package rather nicely and from here it looks delicious; he also wore a black tank and boots. You could see those well defined abs just popping out and calling you out to touch them and his face oh dear lord baby Jesus let me tell you about his face it was defined and structured like those Greek gods and held a pair of green eyes that just made you think of a jungle. I realized I wasn't answering and was just ogling him which I bet he realized too much to my embarrassment because he held a look of amusement on his face. I was probably some other girl on a list of women who do not listen to him just imagine of fucking. God what the hell is wrong with me?

"Yes, um... I'm sorry do you think I could borrow your phone? My car broke down and I'm sort of stranded and wet as you can see."

Shit, wet why did I say wet. Now he is going to think he is the reason which he might be for why I am a little wet down there but I did not mean it like that.

"Sorry, I meant soaked you know the rain outside." Great now I'm mumbling. I probably looked like a tomato too. God he probably thinks I'm such a dork.

He chuckled, "Sure the phone is in the back why don't you follow me."

I went behind him and couldn't help noticing that fine piece of meat behind him. Mmhh... Man I should stop I don't even know and this man is making me into some sort of sex addict. I could not help it if his ass looked like something you would want to squeeze daily. Holy shit I am the biggest pervert ever!

I quickly dialed the phone and called my roommate's number Alice. She answered on the fifth ring and told me she would be there as soon as possible. So I put the phone back on its spot and went out the way I came in. I found the tattoo guy sitting on a stool near the register and when I came out he turned and got up coming towards me.

"So, miss you got everything you need?"

"Yes, I think?" It came out as more of a question then an answer. I can't seem to get a sentence straight with this man. Then suddenly, while I was imaging things he leaned in my face and told me whether I would like to get a tattoo done. I couldn't think straight, but I immediately told him no that I couldn't imagine myself having one. He straightened himself and said well whenever you do decide I'll be here, winking at me. At that time Alice came in,

"Bella, let's go I'm missing a hair appointment as it is. I brought a tow truck to take your car back." I quickly said my thanks to this gorgeous of a man and he gave me a wink and a smile before I left. Alice had everything ready and I climbed into her car and just laid back, thinking that maybe I just had to get a tattoo to have those wonderful long hands with long fingers touch me. Hmm maybe I could get it on my hip bone so he would have to touch me down there or on my boob. God I'm going to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything. This is for all chapters**

EPOV

It was a boring Monday, no customers had come in and none of my buddies were working. I was sitting at the cash register, just staring out the door and all the while taking a sip of some beer I had in a coffee mug when I saw this woman in the rain kicking her car and yelling at the sky. I had to laugh at that, because the scene looked quite hilarious. She then left for across the street, which is conveniently where I am located and I couldn't see her again. I sighed internally; well, hell there goes my fucking amusement for the day.

Suddenly, I hear the door open and I smile as to who is at the door. It is the crazy woman from outside. She stood at the doorway, soaking wet dripping puddles on my floor and just ogled me. Of course I knew I was good looking I mean if I hadn't I don't think I would be fucking so many girls. I had to chuckle at how funny she looked like she had never seen a man before. Well she wasn't bad to look at herself; I just went about it more discreetly than her. She was petite in frame, with long brown locks (hmmm. They would be good to yank on while she's sucking my cock), and these deep brown eyes that just captivated you. She also had a nice ass, good to spank, and good round bust that you know also was good on the eyes. Yeah, I know I'm a pervert put I'm a guy what the fuck else am I supposed to do? I then heard her sexy as hell voice ask me something,

"Yes, um... I'm sorry do you think I could borrow your phone? My car broke down and I'm sort of stranded and wet as you can see."

Wet, did this woman just say she was wet...mmh being the dirty bastard I am some nice images popped in my head. Then she said something else, so I had to stop what I was thinking so I could actually pay attention to her. God, I wish she was the other kind of wet and naked mmmm, god I've got to stop myself before I start sporting some serious wood.

"Sorry, I meant soaked you know the rain outside."

I chuckled; it seemed the little lady was nervous being next to me. I hoped it would be due to attraction and not because she was afraid or to better phrase it intimidated. She could be both as long asa I got to fuck her at the end of the day.

"Sure the phone is in the back why don't you follow me."

As I was walking towards the back, I could sense someone staring at me. When I turned back around to let her use the phone, this woman had the biggest blush on her cheeks and was muttering some things to low for me to hear. My guess would be a curse, since I thought I heard a shit somewhere in there. Damn I've never been turned on by a women cursing.

I stepped out and went back to sit in my stool, to give the woman some privacy.

After, 5 minutes, I heard the door squeak and I saw she had come out and I stood up and started to walk towards her. She then again had the daze look in her eyes and would not stop ogling. I must really be making an impact with this woman. Good ego boost for me but embarrassing for knowing she got caught.

Once I reached her, I asked; "So, miss you got everything you need?"

"Yes, I think?"

She thinks, I wonder what this woman thinks about that has dazing off every 5 minutes. I know I am having some awesome ideas as to what I and she can do. Maybe giver her a tattoo, smoke or fuck? Whichever I don't have a preference my life is smoking, tattoos and fucking.

I am seeing whips and handcuffs and blindfolds, all interesting things that can be a real treat.

I leaned in close to her and asked whether she would like to get a tattoo done. It was mostly just an excuse to touch her. She denied quickly, muttering that she couldn't see herself with one. I felt like telling her that she would look extremely sexy, daring, and hot, with one but I knew she would come back. Woman like her always do. I'm already starting to design one in my head and let me tell you it is fucking hot where I would put it. Right on her hip bone; Painful yes, Sexy, Hell yes, Get to see her with her shorts lowered FUCK YEAH!

They live their lives all closed up, trying to be perfect angels for mommy and daddy. But once they get a taste of the wild side they never want to be the same. However there are those who are closet freaks, who know what she is.

I winked at her and told her whenever she did decide to have one I would be here waiting. Suddenly the front door opened and in came in a pixie looking girl dressed in pink from head to toe. Oh, goodness one of those preppy girls or high society girls. One of those girls who don't get her clit pierced but her belly button. Jazz would have a blast with her since she looks like his type and he says those types of girls are the feistiest. She suddenly spoke, "Bella, let's go I'm missing a hair appointment as it is. I brought a tow truck to take your car back." Bella, so that is the mystery woman's name; she said thanks and I have a wink and my famous panty dropping smile before she left. I went back to my stool and just saw her car drive away; I hoped I would get to see her pretty soon so I could show her what a good time would be with Edward Cullen.


End file.
